Elemental Vixen
by Sinless14
Summary: THe seal of Babylon; weaken over time has finally been broken. HIm, embodied in Madara now make his move; Kami countering with her own soldiers; That is what I am. Guardian Nine, Naruko. I shall save the world; but at the cost of what? Rated M. Naruko/?
1. Prologue

**Hello, sorry im not updating NAruto no Kami; but it is hard to work on right now. So instead, i plan on working on a new story, maybe finding my muse once more. So until i find that muse once more, please enjoy this one. I do not know what pairing i want it to be, im stuck between; NAruko/Kiba or NAruko/ Itachi. Now the stroy will only have a few key players, Naruko, Gaara, Fu and Yugito to name a few. but if you want more info; the list below will tell you. (hint: more info= bigger role.) PLease enjoy the stroy.**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. My plan of buying the Copyrights have been turned down everytime._

* * *

><p><strong>Kami<strong>

**The Creator, Divine, the Almighty. Kami is the one true source of power and is fit to claim the title as a God. Her court stands at the center of all things real and false. Her one true goal was to bring the realms and plains together as one, Humans, God and Demon living in peace. But due to one of her greatest warriors becoming corrupt with power; her goal was never seen to become reality. **

**She been in war with her fallen god for near eternity; each time she has him sealed, someone breaks the seal and he is sprang forth again. Destroying the land and civilization. She called upon her Guardian, Jubi to deal with him on last time. Jubi in turn separated himself in the Nine Guardians of equal strength; who then later become the Tailed-Beast. Ending the war was his job, but when the man of the name; ****Rikudō Sennin came; his plans were stopped. Being sealed within the man, and forcefully split into his Nine lesser parts; destroyed the balance of the Guardian.**

**The Guardian's**

**Nine individuals gifted with the tail beast of Kami. They were said to be powerful as the more tails the hold. The Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabbi, Hachibi, Kyuubi. They are the keepers of the seals that bind Him to oblivion, sealing all of his control over his seven servants. All Nine were said to be locked away in people of the Olden Ones.**

**Naruko Uzumaki**

**Age: **16

**Seal:** Five Elemental Seal locate on her stomach

**Ability:** Complete chakra control & Elemental Release. She is able to mold chakra into any weapon of her choice and use it with complete ease. Naruko can control all five chakra natures due to his chakra control. Her most favorite nature is lightning and water.

**Gaara No Subaku**

**Age:** 16

**Seal: **Three Prong control Seal locate on the back of his neck.

**Ability: **Sand Manipulation. He is able to take control over sand around him, even using it to make more sand from the ground beneath him.

**Fu**

**Age: **16

**Seal: **Six point Star Suppression Seal located on her back.

**Ability: **Super human Strength. Fu can lift ten time her weight. And put a hole through a wall. Her strength grows with her anger, and for a little girl, she can be a little scary. She is known as the second strongest Female in terms of strength next to Tsunade.

**Yugito Nii**

**Age: **29

**Seal: **Twin Chakra Suppresser seal located on her lower back.

**Ability: **Feline reflexes and Demon Fire manipulation.

**Kirabi**

**Age: **35

**Seal: **Unknown

**Ability:** Ink Base Attack.

**Han**

**Age:** Unknown

**Seal: **Unknown

**Ability: **Steam Manipulation

**Roshi**

**Age: **Unknown

**Seal: **Unknown

**Ability: **Lava Base Attack

**Utakata**

**Age: **Unknown

**Seal: **Unknown

**Ability: **Bubble Control

**Yagura**

**Age: **Unknown

**Seal: **Unknown

**Ability: **Unknown

**The Saviors.**

**A group of higher beings taught to find inner peace to fight away Nightmares and Demons. They stand above the Guardians and lead them. They too are gifted with abilities and can fight; using the power to summon aid. Saviors are few in numbers now, after the last war against Him. They were once huge in numbers, many taking roles as Court Officers; now only seven to nine are in existence, and they too are nearing the age of passing.**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Age: **37

**Ability: **Chakra Chains. Chains made of chakra that can bind a person in place.

**Role: **The Queen

**Summon: **Valfor: A Phoenix with a sword like beak and knife like talons. Valfor can manipulate the wind around him to create devastating storms. Its feather a said to cure any illness and bring the dead back to life; its tears can heal any wound.

**Gen. Hawke**

**Age: **Unknown

**Ability: **Lightning.

**Role: **The Jack

**Summon: **Aquila: Lightning enhanced Hawk. Said to be born from the tears of Kami and the sparked by the light of the new day. Aquila was given the form of an Eagle in the beginning, but over time; she came to take the form of a Hawk.

**Temari No Sabaku**

**Age: **20

**Ability:** Wind Manipulation

**Role: **The Teacher

**Summon: **Kamatari: A Weasel with an eye patch over its left eye. He sits on a scythe; in which its uses to cut its enemies into piece like a wind storm. Kamatari was given to Temari when she was a young girl; immediately placing her as a Savoir.

**Nagato Uzumaki**

**Age: **26

**Ability: **Six Paths Attack

**Role: **The King

**Summon: **Six Path Attack: Nagato can summon his usual six path selves to attack his enemies form every side. He is the only one who has such ability that crosses over to his summons. The other five parts were said to be once alive, even more weird was that they are still alive and being control by the main one.

**Tsunade Senju**

**Age: **50

**Ability: **Healing

**Role: **TheMedic

**Summon: **Katsuyu: Monster size slug with healing properties in its slime. Not much is known about the monster size slug, or was its origins began at. What few know is that the slug is bonded upon Tsunade.

**Konan**

**Age:** 26

**Ability: **Origami Art.

**Role: **The Messenger

**Summon: **Sadako: A Crane made from decorative Origami paper. When destroyed, Sadako splits into thousands of smaller cranes; that continue the fight till the end or when Konan seals them up again. Sadako was born from the prayers of a little girl who dreamed to be well from an unknown sickness.

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Age: **21

**Ability: **Sharingan

**Role: **The Lost

**Summon: **Exodus: A raven like man. He has the body of a man, with the head of a raven, and the ebony black wings. It is skilled both in aerial attacks and close range combat. It was once said that Exodus was given his wing from the fallen Angel Lucifer; but said rumors were never proven. Exodus is known to bring unbreakable darkness when summoned.

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Age:** 38

**Ability: **Creation; the ability to create anything from the matter in the air.

**Role: **The Mother

**Summon: **Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi: Twin goddesses of the Sun and the Moon. Forever in eternal balance, they both represent the harmony of the world. Bonded to Mikoto after her death, they were forced to see passed their differences and work together. Separate, one controls the material world and the light; as the other controls the time in which the worlds sits and darkness.

_**Him**_**Embodied in Madara?**

**A master of destruction and sorrow. He was once a proud god along with Kami; they both ruled over the plains that over saw the world. Corruption, Greed and Darkness over took his soul, turning him against his own kind. Kami banished him from her realm, sending him to Earth. Once there, he wonders the land, plotting to overrule Kami and force the two realms together as one; He being the ruler of the united land.**

**Due his exile, he came to the touch of women; and became obsess with it. He forced his way onto many, all in which gave birth to his kids the Nightmares .Out of all of his kids, only seven were of high intelligence and were able to think for themselves. They became his true kids and later servants.**

**After the last war, He came across a man with profound abilities and took to a liking for him. His name was Takashi Uchiha, the first Uchiha to obtain the Sharingan. As a deal, Takashi was to provide him with the soldier he would need for his next war. But little did Takashi know; He betrayed him and took his body as his own. For near a thousand years, He travels from Uchiha to Uchiha until he found Madara. **

**The Seven Servants**

**Seven warriors that serve and fight for Him. They act as his generals and advisers at times of war. They each take on an aspect of Him; Death, Destruction, Gluttony, Loneliness, Greed, Madness and Intoxication. Fighting is all that they know, even when coming to serve Him; they fight among themselves to impress Him.**

**Hidan**

**Age: **24

**Aspect: **Death.

**Hidan was the first one to come to Him for power. Clamming that he was the Jashin God come to earth, he lied to the priest in hopes of obtaining his first Servant. Hidan now takes on the form of a true skeleton, losing all of his muscle, fat, organs and skin. He wears a tattered black cloak and holds a scythe that resembles a human spine. **

**Deidara**

**Age: **23

**Aspect: **Destruction

**Deidara was the second. His destruction clay art was what He was looking for and thus become the Destruction that he needed. Now able to blow things up without his clay, Deidara became more dangerous and more destructive.**

**Zetsu**

**Age: **Unknown

**Aspect: **Gluttony

**Zestu was the third and the most favorite. The Reincarnation of his previous host for Gluttony; He came more attach to the half man half plant Nin and his way of obtaining information and ridding people.**

**Sasori**

**Age: **25

**Aspect: **Loneliness

**Sasori was the fourth and the easiest to change. Truly become a puppet, Sasori brought the idea of a puppet army to life. Using over a million puppets at once and turning targets into one; Sasori truly became dangerous on the field of battle.**

**Kakuzu**

**Age: **Unknown; (some think he is in his late hundred and ten's)

**Aspect: **Greed

**Kakazu was a hard one to change. Due to his five hearts; he could never die and stay dead long enough for Him to change, so instead he gave Kakuzu what he desire the most. Absolute Power. Now able to use his opponents hearts instead of his one; Kakuzu learn the true meaning of being feared.**

**Orochimaru**

**Age: **50

**Aspect: **Madness

**Orochimaru was found after his failed attempt to burn the leaf in fire and became his sixth. His idea's of being immortal was ruined the day he joined as He destroyed his precious body to recreate his old. The old snake never dies.**

**Kisame**

**Age: **36

**Aspect: **Intoxication

**Kisame, his seventh and final. A man with a monster like instincts. He turned Kisame into a true shark man to complete his change and use the shark warrior to unseal the last seal that holds him in place. So much for trying to get even with Itachi; as Kisame is now on a hunt to kill all the Guardians he can.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>We knew the world would not be the same<strong>_

_**A few people laughed; a few People cried, most People were silent**_

_**I remember the line from the Nindu Scripture the Bhagavad Gita. **_

_**Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and to impress him. **_

_**Take on his multi-armed form and says; "Now I am become Death; the Destroyer of worlds".**_

_The snowy weather that plagued Konoha this winter left the village in over five feet of snow. Being called the Land of Fire; this snow storm was something the villagers did not prepare for; thus it was a devastating blow to the village itself. Deep inside the forest that sat behind the Hokage monument, within the small hidden villa; underneath the somewhat decent living room; sat the hidden sanctuary. Granit, marble and sandstone made up the room as nine statues stood along the wall. A single symbol stood out on the floor. A swirl of black and white; yin and yang; eternal balance. Two figures moved with ease across the symbol as they evaded each other punches and kicks. A stream of lightning danced around the room, forming a protective cage around them. _

_Naruko Uzumaki; a young girl at the age of six was just adopted by the man she is now fighting. Her short blonde hair up in a ponytail; the old orphanage outfit she wore now in shreds, fire peeking out of the holes. Her eyes that were a dark violet were now dancing between piercing red and bright blue. She let out a breath of air; falling to her hands and knees. Her chest heaving, sweat is dripping from her brow. She hacks up some blood onto the stone floor before looking up at the rusty orange hair man above her._

"_That's all I got." She said in a small faint voice. She let out a hack of blood. _

"_Just a little more little one. We need you to unlock something so that I have something to go off of." Naruto let out scream of pain as she forced her body to get up. Stumbling to her feet; she dropped into a low fighting stance, "That's better." The man held up his hands, lightning burst out to take form of a pair of gloves. His eyes widened as Naruko seemed to be surrounded by a storm of fire. The bright lights of fire and lightning colliding with each other bounce of the walls, creating a shadow show to an unknown guest. The guest gave a small smile before walking deeper into the shadows._

_Sarutobi sat behind his desk, his right hand massaging his temple as he looked over another request for Danzo to have the girl. Besides that, the civilian council had petition for her to be removed from the orphanage, and killed. He tosses the sheet aside picking up another request. This time; Tsume Inuzuka asked to adopt her. He thought about it for a second, the thought of her being happy, and closes to a strong clan made him smile. The door to his office opened; in walked a dog shape masked ANBU. Stood before the aging Hokage gave a bow and spoke._

"_My Lord; Naruko Uzumaki was adopted today."He said._

"_What!" Sarutobi yelled, slamming his hands on his desk, "Who adopted her?"_

"_We don't know. I have Yamanaka-san and Nara-san looking up information about the person. The only thing we have is his name."_

"_What is it?"_

"_An Isao Uzumaki…other than that, not much is known about him."_

"_Inu, I want you to gather up your team and meet me at the Uzumaki Villa." The masked nin gave a nod and left. The Sarutobi stood up from his desk and let out a low and long sigh, "Who ever he is…he better not hurt her."_

_Standing in front of the two story villa was the Hokage and several ANBU agents, all in which were ready for a fight. Inu came up next to the old man and spoke quietly into his ear._

"_I know…I have a key into the place." The hokage went thru short hand signs as a burst of seal expanded, "Enter and find them." He said before hearing a shriek of pain. His eyes widen, moving as quickly as his old leg come move him into the building; following the sound of pain._

_He stood in the underground layer, the four ANBU flanking him. They all watch the ring of lightning dance around the two fighters, fire and lighting colliding, causing a scream from the small girl; who in turn got back up and attacked again._

"_Do we attack?"_

"_No…I think we leave them for now." He turns and walked away, "I was full coverage on this place; when he leaves, I want to know. If anything happens, tell me. Neko; you're in charge. Inu…I think it is time for you to return to the shinobi world."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well is it a good start. Since this is only the prologe; you must be waiting for the real story to begin. Well review and shall post it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Us

**Here's the first chapter of this story. Slowy working on this one, as Naruto No Kami is being put on hold. Why you ask; well i lost some intrest in ths sotry, but trust me i will find it again. For now; please enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all of my advance's on buying the copyright for the Manga or Anime are being put down. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Finding Us<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of bells shocked Naruko out of her dream like state. She rolls over out of the pile of hay and walked over to a ledge. Taki no Kuni, the village of waterfalls. Naruko, now at the age of sixteen stood at the even height of 5'10 with her deep violet eyes and long, waist length blonde hair. She wore a deep red shirt over a chainmail vest, elbow length metal gauntlets; her left side of her body was hidden behind a black cape draped over her left arm. She had skin tight black tights with a red lion cloth over them. Black knee high heel boots and to complete the look; a black cowl to hide her appearance; leave two twin tails of her hair to fall out. Naruko stood in the wooden tower of the village church that house the five bells of the village. Each of the five bells has a special purpose: one announces the council; another announces midday, a third the opening and closing of the work day, the fourth council meetings, and the fifth and final bell: Executions. The nice sound of the bells told her the day was to begin; she hopped up onto the ledge, pulling the cowl off. A dense mist covers the ground of Taki, the trees swaying in the light breeze of the morning.<p>

"Hmm…only ten hours before they begin," Naruko mumbled to herself; "I need to get to the main street." She looked over the small village; but due to the rain forest like structure and air, her sight was limited.

"When do we move Uzumkai?" Said a deep voice behind her. Naruko turned her head to see a deep rust haired man.

"Hawke," She said. Hawke was a fairly tall man, standing at 6'2 with rusty orange colored hair that reached his mid neck. He had on a black cargo pants and a chainmail vest under a beige flak jacket and black shinobi boots. He had a white trench coat and the Suna head band around his neck. Tribal tattoo's made their way from around his arms, up to his mid-chest and around his neck.

"So when do we move?"

"In a few…if the mist clears up."

"And if it doesn't?" Naruko just smirked before she vanished in a cloud of white feathers.

A crowd of civilian made their way to the village center, cheers of joy and shout of pride echoed off the walls. Naruko moved with the crowed, her eyes were set on the wooden platform that could be seen from the distance. Today was the execution of one of the village shinobi's; at the same time, Naruko's target. The sound of shouts and screams of agreement hit her ears as she came to a stop. She looked up, seeing a man in a brown robe walking back and forth in front of a girl.

"People, we must purge this stain from our village," He said earning shouts of agreement, "It has to be done with precision and quickly." He turns to point at the girl, "And she will be the first of our village purge. The Demon whore; that caused us nothing but problem since the start!" The crowd before him went crazy in cheers as he basked in it. He came to the edge of the platform, pulling out a dagger from his robe, "My people let us start." The sound of iron bells rang as he turns to thrust the dagger into the girl. Only to find his arm restrain. He looked, to see a current of lightning wrapped around his fore arm. He followed the current to see it lead into the crowded, his eyes wide as the force of himself being pulled into the crowded. Panic shook the crowd, as they all went to look for the man. A figure jumped up onto the stage; in its arms was the man, limp.

"Attack it!" Shouted a shinobi as a rain of kunai's flew into the air.

"**Shinra Tensei**" The figure shouted throwing out its hand. The kunai's all ricocheted off an invisible force, dropping in a pile at the figures feet. The Taki Shinobi all were in shock at the raw power, "Fools…eh…I shall be taking her now." The Shinobi all got into a fighting stance, several pulling out Tanto's and Ninjato's.

"Drop the demon and back away from her!" Shouted one of them. The figure pulled the cowl off its head, showing Naruko's blonde hair.

"Bring it." She tossed the man down, pulling the girl down from the bindings. Naruko snapped her head around to see dozen water jutsu's thrown at her.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" She yelled holding her left hand out as the water jutsu's clashed against the force field. She turned her head to look at the girl, "Can you stand." Not getting a response, she lifted the girl onto her back. Moving the hair to her right revealing the headset, "Hawke, let's move." She mumbled dropping the force field she pulled her hands together, "Katon: Gōenkyū! (**Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere**)" She let out a breath of fire. Roaring the flames formed a sphere, blinding the Taki shinobi and civilians but giving Naruko time to escape.

Naruko jumped through the trees that surrounded the waterfall village. On her back was the girl she saved from being executed, to her right was Hawke. She gave him a concern look as they dropped into a clearing. Laying the girl against a tree, the two ninja's took a seat. Naruko pulled the heavy cloak off, tossing onto the floor, Hawke pulled out a scroll, reading its contents until the sound of coughing caught his ear. The girl they save sat up, sweat pouring down her face as she looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked, she snapped her head at Naruko, "You two…what happen to my home? Where am I? What the hell's is going on?" Hawke got up and approached the girl.

"Easy…we're not going to hurt you." He said in a soft voice. The girl just curled into a ball, backing away from him.

"Stop it Hawke! You're scaring her." Naruko got up from her seat and walked over to the girl; "Hello, what's your name?"

"F-f-f-Fu; my name is Fu." The now named Fu said.

"Hello Fu, my name is Naruko. I was the one that saved you from being killed." Naruko was surprised when fu launched herself around Naruko in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Naruko just smiled. Naruko got a look of what Fu was wearing. Fū wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

"Great, now that all of the boring introductions are done. Fu do you know where the Sanctuary is at?"

"Huh?" Fu said as she gave Hawke a confused look.

"Fu, have you ever seen a great stone room, with many statues and a large round table with pictures of the tailed beast?" Fu nodded her head.

"It's under the council building. But I'm the only one who can enter it. Why?" Naruko gave fu her signature eye smiles.

* * *

><p>Re-entering the village was harder now with the Taki shinobi on the roam, checking everything and everywhere. Naruko and Hawke ran behind Fu who was leading them through the wooden village. The council building was in the distance, slowly coming into view. Fu was slowing down as the building was completely in view. A mass guard of Taki Chunin and Jonin stood at the front of the building entrance. Suddenly the village became quiet, too quick and too soon. Naruko reacted on instincts; lift her right arm in time to parry the sword with her bracer. Using her left hand, she sent a chakra reinforced blast into the shinobi's stomach; sending him flying into a vender cart. She snapped her head around as an ark of lightning took the next attacking shinobi. Her eye shift to Hawke, how held his arms out, palms up with lightning dancing around them, bouncing from arm to arm.<p>

"**Hidden mist Jutsu**." She whispers as a thick chakra laced mist covered them. Naruko gave Hawke a nodded who in turned got ready to fight; "Fu after I attack, make a break for the door." Fu gave a short nod as Naruko let out a breath of air. "Raiton: Jibashi (**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**)" a burst of lightning left the palms of Naruko's hands. The surge traveled fast, attacking the shinobi that guard the door, paralyzing them. Fu took that as her moment as took off in a sprint for the door. Naruko tail behind her, as Hawke let out a storm of lightning around them.

Fu and Naruko skidded to a halt as they came around a corner in the council building. Standing only a few feet from them was the council themselves, the man that wanted to kill Fu standing in front. Naruko cracked a smile as a whip of lightning suddenly formed in her hands.

"The door is behind them Naruko." Fu whispered as Naruko gave the whip in her hands a crack.

"Okay, leave them to me." She lifted her left hand, "**Banshō Ten'in**." The council members felt a sudden pull on them, before flying back. Screams were heard as the council came into contact with the wall behind Naruko and Fu.

"Okay, you really need to teach me that." Fu said jokingly as she ran over to the door. Fu went though the hands signs she suddenly knew as the seals over the door dispersed, "Its open!" She yelled. Naruko turned her head to nod in agreement as the council came running at her.

"**Shinra Tensei**." The force field sent the council back. Naruko turn and walked over to the door as the seals reapplied themselves.

Unlike the Konoha Sanctuary, which was made of marble and granite and fairly large, Taki's was made of wood and limestone and somewhat small. The room was lit with a large candle chandler. Fu walked around the round table noticing that three of the nine pictures carved into the wood was glowing faint. She looked up at Naruko, who was standing behind one that was glowing.

"Why are they glowing?" she asked.

"The others made contact with their Sanctuary. Each is connected to each other." Naruko held her hand out above the glowing picture below her. The glow suddenly grew as crimson particles like lights float into a figure of a woman. The light began to rearrange creating an image of a red haired woman suddenly appeared before the group. The crimson armored woman stood with a spear in her right hand, a sword in her left. The armor is what through the group off. The black bikini like breast plate with red trim stood against her amp bosoms, a red loin cloth covered her lower parts as leather boots came to her mid thigh. A red cape flew in the imaginary wind with her hair, "Kyuubi No Kitsune, Nine tails Fox Guardian. Do the same, connect with your Sanctuary." Fu tightened her fist as she extended out her hand. A burst of greenish-blue lights came from the center of the table. A Woman stood with shoulder length dark green hair. She wore a one piece battle dress in a deep green, with horned shoulder and knee guards, plate metal battle boots and in her hands was a helmet that resembled a beetles head. She had a large battle axe strapped to her back and a short sword to her left side. Her arms were covered with segmented plates that made their way up her arms. On her back was a single cape that flowed in the invisible wind with six smaller strands of cloth that sprouted out on both side like wings.

"Nanabi No Kabutomushi; the Seven Tail Beetle Guardian." Naruko said as the two Guardians spirits interacted with each other. The sound of lightning cracking caused Fu and Naruko to turn their heads to see Hawke standing with minor cuts.

"How did he get inside?" Fu asked.

"Savoir can teleport themselves in and out of the Sanctuary at will. So can we, but that takes a lot of training to do."

"Can you?"

"Oh hells no. I prefer to use the door. You never know who or what can be happening." Hawke gave a nodded as he walked over to the table. He laid the scroll in his hands on the table as a chair materialized behind him.

"Get some rest; both of you. Naruko you're heading to Nami tomorrow to pick up a package. Fu I'm going to take you to the Pillar for training, The Mother and Queen would like to meet you." Both girls nodded their heads walking away from the table as the two spirits dispersed into a ring of particles. Hawke let out a sigh as he began to work on the training for Fu.

"Wardship…I hope she can handle it."

* * *

><p>Naruko leapt from tree branch to tree branch. Her cowl on, hiding her face from the wandering people on the road, the newly equipped kunai launched strapped onto the gauntlet on her right arm. She came to a stop on a branch, letting out a breath of air as she spotted a group of shinobi walking with what seemed to be an old man. She took a seat on the branch; her left leg propped up, her right daggling. Too her surprised, two rouge Nin came out of a puddle on the ground and attacked the group. The one in the group with grey gravity defined hair seemed to fake getting killed as one of the younger girl let out a sheik. The older one seemed to have gotten one of the attacking rouge trapped in a genjutsu; the males in her group of genin used a combined attack to take him out. The other one was killed by the now still "alive" jonin with the use of kunai's and mano-wires; butchering him. She let out a laugh at how the group seemed too panicked. Once again her instincts took over as she caught a kunai with her index and middle finger. She gave it a quick glance before falling out of the tree. The grey hair Jonin missed her by a few seconds, as he stood on the branch she sat on; a kunai in each hand.<p>

"Don't move." Said a female voice as Naruko's eyes widened.

"H-h-how?" she whispered. The group of genin seemed to surround the old man in a protective defense. An Inuzuka, Hyuga princess, Arbuami; what seemed to be the last Uchiha and a grey haired boy and pink hair girl.

"Don't get to rash Kiba, and you too Sasuke." The man said from his perch on the tree, "She stronger than the other two."

"Kakashi Hatake; The Copy Cat ninja of Konoha." Naruko said out loud, "And you are Kurenai Yuhi; the Genjutsu Mistress. Two really powerful Leaf Nin, against me."

"And who are you?" yelled the raven hair genin.

Oh…" Naruko reach up to pull her cowl off, letting her long blonde hair fall out. Kakashi's eyes widened at the six whisker marks on her cheeks, "I'm Naruko The Elementalist." There was a short gasp as Kurenai jumped back.

"Shino, when I give the signal, take the client and run back to the village. I and Kakashi will hold her off." The bug user nodded his head as Kurenai went through a series of hand signs. Two gunshots like sounds went off as Kakashi was trapped by the sleeves of his shirt to the tree, followed by two more causing for Kurenai to block. Looking down, two kunai's lay as Naruko held her right arm out; fist closed.

"Attacking me is a bad idea."

"Come on Sensei. Kick her ass." Kiba yelled, "I know you can do it. She can't be that strong."

"Wrong Inuzuka." Naruko said with a smirk, "I'm an A-rank in the bingo book; given and flee on sight order by Taki, and a capture on sight by Iwa, return to send by Kiri."

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked, as he pulled the last kunai out. Naruko let out a sigh as she turned to walk away.

"Nothing. You attacked me while I was resting." She began to walk away, "I have to get to Nami right now." At the last second, a wall of earth came up behind her, blocking the ball of fire that was thrown at her.

"Sasuke!" Kurenai yelled.

"Heh…she's weak." The raven duck ass shaped hair boy side with a cocky smile, "Let me show you why the Uchiha clan are the most feared." He took in a breath of air, unleashing another ball of fire.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**)" Sasuke's fire ball was engulfed within a white, much larger fire ball. Naruko stood on top of the wall, her arms cross under her breast as she gave the Uchiha a glare; "So you're Sasuke?"

"Yeah…I'm Elite like all Uchiha's." Sasuke gave her a smirk.

"True, some Uchiha's are Elites like Itachi-Kun." She returned the smirk as Sasuke let out a growl, "But because you know some fancy jutsu's and crap…" she appeared behind Sasuke, shocking the group of Genin and the two Jonins, "doesn't make you elite." She held a kunai to his neck.

"How…how did you create white fire?" Sasuke yelled as Naruko let out a laugh. She pulled the kuani away, moving away from the group.

"I'm the Elementalist, White fire, Red Lightning, Green Wind; anything can be changed. All it takes is the power to do so." Naruko gave them a wave, vanishing in a swirl of white feathers.

Naruko sat on the roof of one of the many rundown buildings in Nami. She was disgusted with the work of her client, he was told to keep the village in good shape, and make profit in return for allowing the Pillar to supply him with his guards. She looked to her right, the lifeless corpse of one the few people she had to kill in the last few minutes. Her attention turned to the pink and raven haired of the two genin she met on the road here.

"Hmm…wonder what's Tsunami is up to." She let out a little laugh standing up to look over the small port side village, "Gato live on top of the cliff, maybe I should visit him first." She gave the thought a second; shaking her head no, she moved onto her task before her.

Sakura and Sasuke walked around the village, Sakura sad due to her third teammate being killed before them. The Demon of the Hidden Mist, gave him a clean cut through; leaving only two pieces to find. Their sensei Kakashi told them to go walk around, team eight doing the same; Kurenai and Kakashi were now debating on whether to complete the mission or return home. Sakura and Sasuke came to the front of the house that the client allowed them to stay in. Sasuke put his head in front of her, a kuani rolling into place in his hand.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Thiers an extra voice in there; one that sounds so familiar." He mumbled. Sakura gave him a nod, before he kicked the door in. They ran in, seeing Tsunami doing the dishes and Kakashi sitting at the table.

"Sasuke, Sakura what's wrong?" He asked with his eye smile.

"We heard someone talking." Sakura said, "We thought Zabuza came back or something?"

"Oh no…just a friend walking by the window." Tsunami said with a smile, "You kids hungry? I've made lunch for my father and son."

"Hmm." Sasuke said, walking to the table, "Sure why not."

Night reeled in as team eight and seven settled down in the dining room; Tsunami standing in the kitchen cleaning the dishes as the old man, Kakashi and Kurenai discussed the plan of protecting him on the bridge. The groups of teens were all sitting around the table, exchanging looks with each other. A knock on the door and a sudden spiral of feathers; Naruko was standing in the kitchen. She gave Tsunami a sheepish grin, scratching the back of her head.

"Eh…Sorry from dropping by on you; but you wouldn't have something for me to eat?" Tsunami dropped the dish in her hand, stormed over to her and gave her a spine crushing hug.

"When did you get here?"

"A few days ago, but I finally ran out of food." Tsunami set a bowl of rice, plate of salmon in front of the blonde as she took her seat at the table, "Also; what do you know about Gato's job?" Tsunami's face went serious as she pulled a chair out and took a seat.

"Over 2.5 million ryo in debt the village is, the northern forest area was destroyed for his drug plantation, he has his "guards" raiding the village every week and hired ninja's to kill anyone he doesn't like. Let's not mention the underground slave ring he is running." Naruko nodded as she ate, "He also planning on killing dad with the help of a missing-nin from Kiri." Naruko swallowed, letting out a growl.

"So much for being The Joker now; gives me a few days. He'll either be dead or out of the village."

"No!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his fist on the table, "I'll kill the guy, since I'm an Uchiha, I can guarantee he will be dead. Besides, it's our mission."

"No…" Naruko gave him a glare from across the table, "You mission is to protect Tazuna while he finishes his bridge."

"How do you now our mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, he came to me before he went to Konoha." Naruko declared, "I was his first choice, but I didn't believe him when he said that Gato ruined the village."

"And you believe him now?" Kurenai asked.

"As of the moment no; but knowing the filthy business man he is. The odds are high." Naruko roared the ground trembled beneath the house, the sky darkens; lightning flashed as thunder cracked. Naruko was losing control over there elemental power quickly, "Now…before I destroyed this island, I'm going to speak with the damn bastard." Naruko made her way to the door, slamming it shut. Kakashi shared a look with Kurenai; getting a nod in response.

"Kiba, after her." The Inuzuka heir gave a nod. Jumping to his feet he ran over to the door; his nin-dog tailing not far behind him.

"WHAT! I should go after her, I'm an Uchiha; an Elite. I have a better chance of killing her than the damn mutt." Sasuke yelled.

"No, I sent Kiba because he can track her; something I doubt you can do." Kurenai said; the sky darkened even more, the once bright blue sky was not a charcoal black, a storm brewing in the hug nimbus clouds, "It going to ran hard; her scent is all we got. Kiba can find her; we can wait." Kakashi nodded his head.

"You two; come help me bury Haruko." Sakura and Sasuke both let out a groan, following their sensei out the small sea side house.

* * *

><p>Naruko jumped from the branches of the island trees, her senses gave her any form of warning around her. She knew Kiba was tailing her; she purposely slowed down to give him sight of her. Kiba on the other hand, so in tuned on tailing her, that he didn't see the sudden crossbow bolt and arrow. It wasn't until he found himself pressed against Naruko's body and the sound of her grunting from impact. Naruko free fell, holding tightly onto Kiba into the ground below. They both came to a thud, Naruko rolling over onto her back. Kiba lay on top of her, a blush clear across his cheeks. Naruko pushed him up, extending out her right hand.<p>

"**Shinra Tensei!**" she yelled. Kiba snapped his head in the direction of her hands, seeing arrows and bolts stopping in midair.

"Shit they're moving too fast." She mumbled getting up to fall to her knees; gasping in pain; "You, help me hold them off."

"Who are they?" kiba asked.

"Gato's men…most likely here to stop us from killing him." Naruko stumbled to her feet. Kiba gave her a nod, getting into his clans Ravager's stance.

"Come on Akamaru, **Garōga!**" The Inuzuka and his nin-dog took off in a tunneling vortex of wind. Clawing at the ground and taking a set of trees out; leaving the Archers out in the open.

"Get back!" She yelled, Kiba jumped to her side, akamaru at his feet, "Katon: **Hōsenka no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Justu)" Naruko took in a quick breath of air, before releasing a volley of small white balls of fire. The archers jumped away, dodging them with some what little effort; Naruko smirked at this; she brought her right hand up to her lips "**Hidden Mist Jutsu.**" She whispered as a dense mist laced with chakra filled the forest area. She turned to Kiba, giving him a smile, "Carry me."

"W-w-what?" Kiba stammered.

"You have to carry me to my secret location on the island. It's just a few kilometers from here. Please, I did save your life." Kiba gave a shrug, kneeling so that the blonde vixen could climb onto his back. With Akamaru at his tail, the group took to the trees once more. They didn't get far, when a wave of arrows and bolts took to the sky.

"Keep moving!" She yelled into his ear, "It's just a little bit more." Dodging the arrows like a game; Kiba skidded into a cave, Naruko rolling off his back into a kneeling position; "**Doton: Doryūheki **(Earth Style: Earth Style Wall)." She watched as a wall of earth shot up into form of the entrance of the cave; "**Iwa no Gōremu** (Rock Golem)" Four sentential like golems clawed their way out of the earth, standing over seven feet tall, holding lance's and sword. She directed them to the entrance, in which they walked through the wall and stood outside.

"What the hell!" Kiba yelled, shaking the water from off his hair; Akamaru following suit; "You can use Earth, Fire and Water jutsu's?"

"Yeah, along with wind and lightning. There's a reason I'm called the Elemental Vixen." She fell to her bottom, leaning against the wall, water dripping from off her hair. Both were drenched when they came into the cave. "Make yourself comfortable; because we aren't leaving till morning."

"Why?"

"Its pouring, harder than it does in Konoha, flooding to exact. You won't be able to fight in the rain, and I can't use all of my true gifts." She stood up, making her way to the center of the cave.

"What is this cave made of?"

"A hollowed out tree, large hollowed out tree. Me and my partner used some earth jutsu's to solidified it, and left a little air hole at the top, covered up with tree's and such." She made a fire pit, lighting it with a low class katon jutsu giving them a faint glow to see with, "Undress."

"What?"

"I said undress; I can't have you getting sick because you want to wear wet cloths. Dog or not; you're still human." Kiba let out a sigh, knowing that she was right. He handed her his jacket before pulling the mesh shirt off. Naruko's eyes widened seeing the well toned abs the Inuzuka boy had as she unbutton his pants before looking at her, "Turn around." She let out sigh, turning around as she finished stripping himself. She turned to see him standing in his boxer-briefs, holding out his pants.

"Here…I guess." She took them, hanging them over the fire with the rest of his cloths, "Hey, why aren't you getting out of your wet clothes?"

"I'm a girl, and I'm already dry."

"How?"

"Let's just say, I'm hot." Kiba raised n Eyebrow to that. He walked over to his dog, kneeling beside him.

"Hey boy, you want something to eat?" He asked getting a bark in response, "Hey, do you have anything I can feed Akamaru."

"No…" She said bluntly, "but I do have something I can let you fed him." She pointed to her bag. Kiba gave her a nod, digging through her bag, pulling out some ration bars. The night was quiet for the two shinobi's as they got comfortable in the cave.

* * *

><p>Far from the coast of what was once Uzu No Kuni, along a trail of towers; two men walked back and forth looking out into the dark night. Suited up in simple samurai armor, they gave each other a nod.<p>

"Man, why do we get the guard duty?" One complained as she crossed his partner's path.

"Why are you complaining; you want to work inside the Pillar with the rest of them."

"Eh…no; I promised Kairi I bring in some more money; hell it beats Tunnel duty. Sora"

"Yeah, those people only live for like a month or two." Said Sora as he turned to face his partner. His eyes widened, seeing something standing behind him.

"Yo Sora what wrong." He stiffened, feeling something breathe against his neck; "Ugh…what the." He looked down to see a curved blade sticking out of his stomach; blood tinkling out from the corner of his mouth. The thing behind him pulled the blade up, creating a vertical slash up to his head, blood pouring out.

"Ehh…see Kakuzu; told you it was simple to invade." The thing step out from the darkness, showing a pale face, his skin peeling away as his skull started to show. Sora, while the man was busy unleashed a fire jutsu, lighting the signal.

"See Hidan. Your foolish mistake of killing them both cost us something." Hidan turned, his blade cutting off Sora's head from his distance.

"Easy."

"Hmm…Sora Fuji; an Iwa Chunin gone rouge. 250,000 ryo. Takashi Kurosaki; Jonin from Kumo with a 500,000 ryo on his head fro attempt to kill the Raikage. Ha…more money for me."

"Shut up Kakuzu; all of the Pillar's guard posts know we're here."

"Then kill them; _Death._"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a Review. Thank You.<strong>


End file.
